Royal Affairs
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: When Ven's sick Aqua decides to tell him the story of Prince Terra and his affair with lowly servant Ven.


**Me: Hi and welcome to this marvelous story!**

**Terra: Yeah, marvelous.**

**Me: You know Terra, I thought you'd be happy. This is the only story where you and Ven are together.**

**Terra: Oh, that part I'm grateful for...but...**

**Ven: THIS STORY IS A FREAKIN' MPREG AS IN I'LL GIVE BIRTH TO SORA AND PROBABLY ROXAS BY THE END OF THE STORY!**

**Me: Ven, you're not gonna give birth to Roxas by the end of the story.**

**Roxas: Then how come I'm in the story then?**

**Me: I won't give spoiler alerts.**

**Riku: You should.**

**Me: Dream on. Well here's the summary.**

**Summary: Prince Terra of Radiant Garden is living the care-free life of a prince, but is told that in order to be a King he absolutely MUST marry Princess Aqua of Destiny Islands, but Terra is instead in love with the new servant at the castle Ventus. When Terra gets Ven pregnant, he must find a way to be with his beloved before he by force marries Princess Aqua who is obviously not interested in the prince, but is interested in royal messanger Zack.**

**Me: How was the summary?**

**Ven: Who's my son, and most importantly who's the mother?**

**Me: Read the story and find out. Which reminds me onto the story. REMEMBER: Homophobics stay OUT! Same goes 4 people who hate Mpregs.**

* * *

Ven was sick with the flu, and Aqua hd come in his room to entertain him for Terra while he was training.

"Ven, what do you want to do now? You're too sick to do anything else." Aqua asked.

"Tell me a story."

"Okay once upon a time, the end."

"Terra tells stories better."

"Then I have a perfect story for you. Here goes:

Once upon a time in a place called Radiant Garden lived Prince Terra who was lonely all the time because he never had a friend, except for his brother Xemnas and royal messanger Zack. Terra was returning from a camping trip with him when their father King Eraqus had some news for his sons.

"Xemnas, Terra! I wasn't expecting you here for another two days."

"We decided to end our trip two days early because Xemnas couldn't stop wetting himself."

"Shut up Terra!"

"Xemmy, sometimes I swear I feel like I'm older than you."

"It's the older son that gets the throne baby bro."

"Sons, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Father?" Terra asked conserned

"Well, as the both of you know, the oldest gets the throne, but I've changed the tradition to the one who's had a good heart gets the throne. So that means Terra gets the throne. Xemnas, sorry, but you don't get the throne."

"Yay! Now I can marry Princess Larxene of Traverse Town! Have a good life Terra." Then Xemnas went up to his room to start packing for his trip to his out-of-town-girlfriend's home. Leaving Terra and Eraqus to talk about being king of Radiant Garden.

"Terra, there's something you must know about being King."

"What is it?"

"You are going to be in an arranged marriage with Princess Aqua of Destiny Islands in a few months."

"Why?"

"It's how I met your mother and that's how you and Xemnas came to be."

"Father, what happened to loving someone?"

"Well, sorry when you're crowned King at your wedding you can change the tradition."

"Alright, when does she get here?"

"Tomorrow, oh! Almost forgot we have a new servant working at the castle. He also has his son with him so don't mind the kid." _Who could this guy be?_ Terra thought to himself as he walked to his room. When he got there a little boy with spikey blonde hair was sitting on his bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Prince Terra, I didn't know you'd be here by now."

"It's alright, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Roxas."

"What are you doing here Roxas?"

"I was waiting here until my mommy got finished working in the stables. He looks like me. I know it's silly to call a guy my mommy, but he's like one to me."

"Do you remember anything about your father?"

"He died three years ago when I was four."

"Remember what he looks like?"

"I remember he had amber eyes and spikey black hair. I went blind when I was five, so right now I can't see you, I see with my hands. I know that you have slightly spikey brown hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and we're sitting in your room on your bed with blue satin sheets."

"That's amazing Roxas. C'mon, let's go find your mommy." They walked out to the horse stables. Roxas was soon running into random stalls in hopes to find his "mommy".

"Roxas, I told you to stay in the prince's room until I was done."

"But Prince Terra said I could find you." When Roxas' "mommy" stepped out of the darkness with his son he looked exactly like him.

"Hello sir." Terra said as he was a loss for words for the older Roxas clone.

"Oh, I'm sorry prince, I didn't know what you looked like until now."

"I didn't know you were here, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Ventus, but call me Ven."

"Okay Ven, I'll be seeing you around." Then Terra walked away. 'Am I feeling someething for him?' Terra wondered as he walked to his room. The next morning he was awoken to the sound of his door opening and in came little Roxas.

"Hi Prince Terra!" The energetic little blonde said as he hopped up on Terra's bed.

"Hello Roxas, what brings you here?"

"My mommy's too busy and there's no other kids around the castle so I thought I'd hang out with you."

"Alright, I was going to go hunting this morning."

"Can I come?"

"As long as you can handle yourself around dead animal bodies."

"I can, before my daddy died he used to take me hunting with him."

"Let's go." As soon as Terra was in his hunting attire he and Roxas were out of the castle. Then once Terra got in a good spot where he was confident something was gonna pass by he and Roxas had a conversation to break the silence.

"Terra?"

"Yes."

"How come you don't have your mommy around?"

"She left my dad when she noticed how my dad worked rather than spend time with her raising me and my brother. She wanted to take us with her, but one of us had to stay with Dad, she couldn't decide who she wanted to take with her so she left. We still have contact with her, but 'till this very day they can't look at eachother."

"At least you have a dad, mine died at four."

"How'd he die?"

"It was the middle of the night and we were all sleeping when we all heard a noise coming from downstairs. Daddy told me to hide in the closet while he and Mommy saw what was going on. Then someone came into the room and threatened him saying that if he doesn't hand me over he'd be killed. I didn't know what that meant, but next thing I knew Mommy was in the closet telling me to be quiet while Daddy dealt with the man. As soon as it was over we came outside the closet and Daddy was covered in blood, then he motioned us to walk over to him, he told me and Mommy he loved us and we were all asleep. The next morning Mommy was crying next to Daddy, he told me he died in his sleep and that he's an angel watching over us now. Sometimes in my dreams I can see him. It wasn't until a year later I drank some bad water and went blind."

"Do you imagine your life had not that night happened?"

"Of course I do, but there's nothing I can do. Is it true that you are going to marry someone in three months?"

"Yes, but my dad can't make me marry her. The day I have to marry her I'm going to run away."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sorry Roxas, but you have to stay here with your mother."

"What if I bring my mommy with me?"

"Your mother has to agree to coming with us."

"Alright." Two hours later Terra and Roxas were going back to the castle when someone's horse drawn carriage came in front of the castle and out of the carriage came a woman and man with blue hair. The man had a scar shaped like an 'X' on his face in a blue suit, the woman had short blue hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"Hello, who are you?" The woman asked looking at Roxas.

"I'm Roxas and I'm seven years old."

"I'm Prince Terra, you must be Princess Aqua."

"Oh, Prince Terra, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course ma'am." Then once they were out of sight of her father they could talk.

"Look, I know you're not interested in me and frankly I'm not interested in you, but I am interested in that boy with the raven hair."

"You mean Zack?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to let you know that I don't like you."

"Alright." As soon as Terra and Aqua were done discussing their problems Terra was soon confronted by Ven.

"Terra, can I talk to you?"

"Yes Ven, what is it?"

"Did you take Roxas hunting?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't talk to you first, but I-" He was cut off by a hug from Ven.

"Thanks Terra."

"For what?"

"For getting my son to come out of his little shell. When he went blind he was kicked out of school, and he didn't have any friends, you don't know how grateful I am. It's torture being a single parent. Especially to a child that is totally dependent on you." Ven cried in Terra's chest.

"Your welcome, you know he told me what he remembered of the night his dad died, and what was with the hand Roxas over or die remark he remembered?"

"Well, physically of course men can't give birth, but I went to a young sorceress named Namine so I could gain the ability to bear children, which I can still do by the way. When Roxas was born of course his grandparents were pissed off that I went to a witch who was also my friend, so anyways when Roxas was just a newborn baby we had to escape from this kingdom and go to the woods and raise our little baby boy there, but that night I don't know how, but his grandparents found where we were. So we hid him in the closet so that they wouldn't see him, so when Vanitas said he could handle himself against my parents I had to keep his parents from finding Roxas, so when I found he was still in the closet, I told him to keep quiet. When the noise was finally over we went downstairs and saw Vanitas on the floor covered in his blood. He motioned for us to come over by his body, and he said he loved us very much. The next morning Roxas was right between us where we left him, but when I saw my husband was gone I began crying, then Roxas woke up and asked why I was crying. I simply told him that daddy was an angel watching over us now."

"Ven, calm down, at least Vanitas left you a little reminder that he loves you." Then Ven turned around to look at Roxas chasing a butterfly that flew in the castle.

"Yes, but at least I got the courage to move back here after seven years."

"Listen, Ven, if you're not to busy maybe we could hang out together tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but as much as I'd love to I can't, I have a ton of work to do around the castle."

"Can you get someone to cover for you?"

"Yes, Pence can cover for me."

"Do you want to bring Roxas with us?"

"Thanks, he would have a panic attack without me around for a day." That night Terra, Roxas and Ven were in their dreams.

* * *

_Terra's Dreams_

_Terra was just getting off his horse when he was walking in he was greeted by a kiss from his husband Ventus._

_"Terra, you're finally home!"_

_"Sorry baby, but duty calls."_

_"Well, in case you're wondering where the kids are in their room waiting for you to see them." Terra made his way to his kid's room where he saw four kids playing happily. Two girls playing with dolls and a teenaged Roxas and a little boy playing peek-a-boo._

_"Guys, Dad's home." Roxas said as he heard the door open and the other three kids looked up and saw that Terra was home safe and sound._

* * *

_Roxas' Dreams_

_Roxas was walking around in the light when he saw his father, Vanitas._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Roxas, your getting so big." Vanitas said as Roxas ran up and hugged him._

_"I miss you Dad."_

_"I miss you and your mother too, but we'll be together again my little blind angel."_

_"You keep saying we'll be together again, but when?"_

_"In death." Roxas then started to cry._

_"Rox, don't cry. I'm always with you in your dreams and memorys."_

_"You're right Dad, at least I have Prince Terra around."_

_"Yeah, but remember; I'm always watching over you and your mother."_

* * *

_Ven's Dreams_

_Ven was wandering in the woods with a small bundle of blankets in his hands when he came across a figure in a cloak._

_"Ven, are you ready?"_

_"Of course." Then they started to walk in the woods until they came across a little house._

_"Here we are." the cloaked figure said as they were walking inside._

_"Are you sure he's going to be safe here Vani?" Ven asked as he looked at the little bundle in his arms._

_"Yes, our parents won't find us here. Roxas is going to be fine."_

_"I know, but they'll eventually find us."_

_"Yeah, but for now let's enjoy what time we have with eachother." Then Vanitas kissed Ven on the lips then removed the blanket to reveal a little baby with a little bit of blonde hair then kissed the top of the baby's head._

_"Once you get down to it Ventus, Roxas is your exact clone."_

_"At least he has your head, but he has my everything else." Then they went up to bed and put Roxas in between them then fell asleep._

_"Love you and Roxas." Vanitas mumbled in his sleep._

_"We love you too." Ven also mumbled in his sleep._

* * *

**The next morning...**

Terra woke up to the sound of Roxas pouncing up on his bed with Ven close behind.

"Terra!" Roxas said

"Hi Roxas, Ven."

"Alright, Pence agreed to cover for me, and I'm ready to let loose."

"Let me get dressed." One hour later the prince was dressed and ready for the day. Then they left the castle and went into town.

"Where do we go now?" Roxas asked

"Well, I figured we'd go to the bakery." Ventus answered

"Let's go." When they walked into the bakery Roxas instantly ran over to the cakes.

"Someone loves cake."

"His favorite desert. I'm glad I decided to do this, it feels nce to just have a day with no worrys."

"Yeah, at least you don't have to marry someone you're not into."

"I heard about that, what are you going to do?"

"I did have the idea of running away on the day of the wedding."

"Roxas asked to come?"

"Yes, but then I reminded him that he'd need you."

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Uh... nevermind, I'll ask later because right now I have a seven year old with a sweet tooth to attend to." Then the whole day was planned out by a trip to the park, a joust, an eating contest and finally ending with a trip to the castle gardens where Terra and Ventus were watching the sunset while Roxas was asleep and curled up next to his "mother".

"So Ven, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you liked me more than a friend." Terra was amazed of what just came out of Ventus' mouth.

"I like you, since the first moment I laid my eyes on you."

"I feel the same way about you Terra, you're my prince charming." Then they shared their first kiss with eachother, as Terra imagined there was a spark between them.

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Terra finally asked to break the silence.

"Yes, but let me put Roxas back in our room and leave a note for him, then I'll join you."

"Alright." Then once the final word was said Roxas started to wake up. Ven told Roxas where he was going to be for the night which didn't make Roxas worry. When Ventus went back to Terra's room he was on the bed in his clothes.

"Terra, are you sure we should be here?"

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"I could get killed for having an affair with a royal. Or I could pregnant."

"Don't worry about that Ven I take things slow. So don't feel any pressure."

"Thanks."

Two months later Terra and Ventus' relationship was well hidden as well as Aqua and Zack's relationship. For Terra tonight was a special night because tonight was the night Terra and Ventus were going to take their relationship to the next level. Terra and Ventus were having a small make out setion then when they made it to his room they instantly stopped.

"Ven, what's wrong?"

"I don't think we should do this."

"You have nothing to worry about, if you do wind up pregnant, then I'll just be there for you."

"Okay, you're the best boyfriend ever." Then they returned to the make out setion.

One moment later...

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing that Terra."

"Well, I'm a convincing guy."

"Yeah yeah whatever." The next two weeks the usual Roxas wake up call didn't come and he didn't see his secret boyfriend or his would be stepson around the castle so he thought he'd ask Zack, but when went into his room Zack was shirtless with a rose in his mouth, with a champagne bottle and two glasses on a silver tray.

"Hello Aqua." When Zack opened his eyes to see that Terra came into the room instead of Aqua he ate the rose by accident and quickly put a shirt on.

"Zack, what were you doing?"

"I thought you were Aqua."

"Well, anyways do you know where Ven and Roxas are?"

"Ven told me not to say anything because the King would have him killed if he heard, but Ven got pregnant, so he quit when he first found out saying that he was gonna try being a baker."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"In his old house in the woods, why?" Then when Zack realized it he put his hands over his mouth and blinked several times.

"You're the baby daddy?"

"Yeah Zack, but I want to find him. Tell my father I went hunting."

"Okay." Then Terra made a B-line for the horse stables only to be stopped by Eraqus.

"Terra, where are you going?"

"I was going to go hunting."

"Then why are you going to the stables?"

"So that I could find a good hunting spot in the woods."

"Okay." When Terra finally made his way to his horse Steve he made his way to Ven's house.

"TERRA!" Roxas yelled as he ran up and hugged him.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" Ven asked walking out of the house.

"I wanted to know if what Zack said was true, are you pregnant?"

"Yes Terra, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure on how you'd react, and if I told you you'd probably tell your father then as soon as I gave birth I'd die for having an affair with a royal."

"Ven, I love you, I'd the stupidest guy ever to not finish something he started."

"Thanks Terra, but you have to live your life. I'll come to your wedding."

"I know you will, but I want someone to stop the wedding so that I could marry you and watch our baby or babies grow up, see them walk for the first time, hear them talk, see them get married... All that stuff."

"Terra, I love you, but as much as me and Roxas want you to be around I have to say no, I'll make a living as a baker."

"My life doesn't mean anything without you, I know how Roxas feels not having his dad around. My father was always to busy to elp my mother raise me and Xemnas."

"You have to visit anytime you can, I can't go through this alone."

"Okay, I'll visit whenever I can." When Terra got back to the castle he was confronted by his father.

"Terra, we have to talk about your wedding."

"What about it?"

"If you want to go through with it."

"No, I don't what ever happened to falling in love with someone? I don't want an arranged marriage between me and someone I don't know to turn out like you and Mom."

"Terra, you are still mad about that? That was what like fifteen years ago."

"Eighteen years ago Dad, I was seven when you guys split up." Then Terra went up into his room and wondered what fatherhood was gonna be like because he's in a secret relationship with a ex-servant. The next morning Roxas pounced up on Terra's bed.

"Roxas, what are you doing here? Does your mother know?"

"Yeah I know." Ven said coming into the room.

"Ven, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad figured out I was pregnant, so until I give birth I go to the dungeon because I had an affair with a royal."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's not your fault Terra, you didn't know this would happen, but when our child or children want to know anything about me, you can tell them that I would've loved to see them grow up."

"Ven, I'll make this up to you. I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

**Fast Forward to six months later to the day of the wedding...**

Ven was doing well in his pregnancy and Terra was getting ready for his wedding when Aqua came into his room.

"Terra, have you seen Zack?"

"No, but Aqua you can't be here. It's bad luck for me to see you in the dress before the wedding."

"Whatever, Terra I relly wanna stop this wedding because I know how much you want Ven around to help you raise your children."

"Aqua, I have to become King so that I can change the rules."

"Terra, the choice is stop the wedding and save Ven's life or go with the wedding and raise your kids without him." _What am I going to do?_, but Terra's wondering came to an end when Ven came into the room.

"Hi Terra."

"Hi Ven, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you good luck."

"For what?"

"The rest of your life as a king."

"I want to live that life with you ya know."

"Me too, but I have to move on." Then it was time to get married. As Terra walked up the alter he couldn't help but look at a crying Roxas in one of the aisles. _For Ven_, he thought as Aqua was walking up to the alter.

Then the priest started talking, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between Prince Terra and Princess Aqua. If anyone has anything to say about this union speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence until...

"Wait, I have something to say!" Aqua exclaimed "I have fallen for someone else, and the prince isn't interested. I mean c'mon whatever happened to falling in love?" At the outburst terra could only agree.

"I agree with this random outburst, you should fall in love with someone." Then as Terra looked into the aisle Ven and Roxas were gone, so quickly Terra ran to the stables got on Steve and rode to Ven's house. When Terra got to the house, Ven and Roxas were nowhere to be seen! He searched until he first found Roxas.

"Roxas, where's Ven?"

"What do you care?"

"I want to be with him that's why."

"Well, he went by the lake in the back of the house half a mile from here."

"Thank you." Terra reached the lake only to find his boyfriend crying his eyes out. Ven looked behind him, when he saw Terra he only looked away again.

"Ven, please look at me." Ven turned around and his face was red and there were tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Terra, are you married now?"

"No, I'm still yours."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm still your prince, the one who's heart you've captured."

"Terra, I love you I do, but your dad-"

"I skipped out on the wedding, Aqua said something."

"Terra, you love me and Roxas, right?"

"I love Roxas as if he were my own son Ven, and I love you as if you're my husband."

"Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Terra, are you going to marry me?"

"If you want."

"I will." Then they hugged and made up, and Terra felt something kick him. _Aw, the baby must've kicked_, he thought to himself as he was in Ven's embrace. That happiness was soon cut short when King Eraqus arrived at the scene.

"Terra! What are you doing here?" King Eraqus half-asked half-yelled.

"Dad, i love Ven as if he were my husband, and you can't stop that."

"You know Terra, the only reason your kid isn't going to die because it is of royal blood."

"I know that, but for Ven I'd take a sword through my stomach for him."

"Then that's what you'll get son." Eraqus said with a tear in his eye.

"No, please don't sacrifice yourself."

"I have to, it's the only way you and our child can be safe." Terra waited for the sharp pain, but it didn't come.

"I can't, Terra another way you could've been king is if I died, so I'll do so right now." Then Eraqus stabbed himself in the chest. Terra was crying near his father's body with Ven and Roxas comforting him.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. At least you're safe." Over the next three months Terra, Roxas, and Ven became a family and Ven was about ready to have the baby. Meanwhile Aqua and Zack had moved back to Destiny Islands and were trying to start a family of their own. One fateful night in Terra's dreams, a figure with black hair, amber eyes, and white angel wings appeared.

* * *

**Inside Terra's Dreams**

Terra was walking around in a white abyss. Until he saw the figure come close.

"I have to thank you Terra."

"1: Who are you? and 2: For what?"

"Well, I'm Vanitas, Ventus' first husband, and Roxas' father. I wanted to thank you for giving Ven and Roxas happiness by giving Ven a second shot at love and Roxas a father figure to be with. The only time I can talk to my baby boy is in his dreams. Now with Ven pregnant with your children, he finally has the big family he's longed for. It was a good idea to send Ven to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how tortured and lonely they were, and I saw you were single so I did the dirty work. Besides you two would've met and fallen in love had I not intervened, I saw what would've happened if I didn't do that."

"So, your welcome I guess."

"Well, I came to give you my thanks so I best be on my way."

* * *

Terra was woken up by Ven breathing heavily and a wet spot on their bed.

"Ven, what's wrong?"

"Terra, I'm going to have the baby."

"Keep breathing, I'll be back." Almost five minutes later Terra came back with a doctor.

"Alright Ven you're fully dialated, so I need you to push." When the wave of terrible pain hit, nothing happened.

"Ven baby you need to push."

"T-t-t-t-terra, I-I can't..."

"Ven, remember when Roxas was born. All the pain you felt then. Don't you remember how much you wanted to see Roxas that despite the death pleas you went through the pain?" Then Ven pushed, and the cry of the next prince came.

"Don't get touchy yet, I still saw at least two more heads." Like four hours later there were two more baby cries filling the caslte. Roxas came in all energetic like and carefully sat on the bed.

"What are they?"

"One boy, two girls."

"What are the names?"

"Well, our son, is gonna be named Sora. Or in other words Sky, my darling little Sky. Then our two girls are named Olette and Kairi." Ven said.

"I'm finally a father." Terra said crying tears of joy.

* * *

8 years later, terra was just coming home from a war in Land of Dragons and getting off of his horse when he was greeted at the door by his husband with a kiss.

"Terra, I've missed you."

"Sorry baby, but duty calls."

"Well the kids are waiting in their room." when Terra went into the kid's room he saw two girls playing with dolls and a teenaged Roxas with a little boy playing peek-a-boo.

"Guys, Dad's home." Then they all turned to see their father home safe and sound. 'Dream come true' Terra thought as he went into his room and drifted to sleep.

The end, so what'd ya think?"

"Why did I have to give birth to Vanitas and Terra's kids in the story?"

"It's a story."

**The actual end.**

* * *

Me: How was that, if you liked it then leave a review.

Ven: Do not like.

Me: This story was actually more talk weird, well anyways, until the next story I'm gone. :D


End file.
